Down The Rabbit Hole
by SinsRose
Summary: There's a thin line bewteen what is real and what isn't and Tommy is about to find what. Adommy, Slash, BMSD, slight slavely, AU, Based off the song Down the Rabbit hole. AdamTommy Atom Lambliff


**_Warnings- Slash, drugs, and stripping, BMSD themes, and slavery. Beware._**

**_Based off- Alice in wonderland- given a few twists- the versions of Alice in wonderland that made this what it are Tim Burtons and Syfe's Alice._**

Disclamer- Don't own these guys.

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

He was convinced he was going insane- one minute he was laughing with the band the next he was flat on his face on cool title, it couldn't be an LSD in his drink right? It wasn't acid right? He wasn't so convinced, his brown eyes caught sight of a mirror and he nearly screamed himself out of his skin. _What the fuck was going on?_ He wanted to know now if this was a joke or not, he pitched his arm wanting to wake up- nothing happened his reflection stayed the same and he swallowed hard.

**_Fuck_**. His mind cursed as he stared at himself in the mirror, his blonde hair fell over one of his eyes as normal but fuck- _why the hell was he wearing that?_ No wonder his body felt so constricted. Thin black straps wrapped around his neck, connecting with a buckle in the back of his neck. The black straps crisscrossed down to hold up a corset. The corset was tight against his body- it reached his hips and it laced up the front. The center of the corset was black and on the sides was a bright green color, the laces tied in the front were green and they were tied tightly. Too tight to get off- he had tried to undo the knots and failed miserably. His face was flushed from his restricted breathing, a flush on his checks a faint red color from circulation. Leather jeans clung onto his hips and he was pretty sure he would have to peel those pants off him because they were so tight; a chain was loosely attached to his jeans, he knew he was wearing boots- he could tell by the familiar feel of leather against his skin. His eye lids had been lightly brushed with a faint glittery grey eye shadow on them. Leather cuffs were on his wrists- tightly on them- empty d rings hanging off them.

He frowned at the mirror. _Why the fuck was he in a corset?_ He heard quiet footsteps and turned to face them. "Adam!" The managed to speak out, half surprised, what was going on? A slap echoed across the room and he let a whine out before going to touch his bruised check- a hand caught his own before he did it. Adam's hand- he jerked his hand out of Adam's grip before staring at the glam rocker- his blue eyes icy.

The glam rocker was adorned in a black fabric slightly lacy fabric at the ends of it- that showed off a patch of pale skin on his neck- his nipples slightly showing. It was laced up in the front tightly, the lace being a crimson color, small enough that it clung to his skin, an elegant knot at the bottom; his jeans were tight on his hips showing a little skin, a flogger hanging off a chain on the jeans. A single leather cuff surrounded his wrist; a small pentagram dangling off is neck. His eyes were dusted in a light coat of grey glittery eye shadow his eyes were cold as he looked at him. "Have you forgotten slave **_your_** place?" He hissed at the bassist smacking him across the face again.

The bassist let another whine fall from his lips- the slight sting on his check. "At least I didn't need to force you to get dressed this time." Adam's voice was cold as he spoke. The blonde squirmed under his gaze, _what the fuck was he talking about?_ He wasn't anyone's property.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The blonde hissed at the glam singer.

Cold eyes narrowed in anger. "Have you forgotten Tommy, that I bought you and I own you and I and can do whatever I want to you." Adam's voice had venom in it and a shiver shot though Tommy's spine. _Oh shit. Oh shit, this can't be happening_.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean"-

"Shut up." Adam hissed at the blonde grabbing his wrist by the leather cuff on it. Adam dragged the bassist down the hall and opened at door and shut it behind him quickly, Tommy was shaking. Adam searched in the room for something muttering a stay still to the bassist and his body muscles locked up- Tommy cringed, he could barely move his wrist. Adam came back a second later with a small vile with a drink me label on it and Tommy though he had just been placed into wonderland. A chain dangled in Adam's hands and he took it and opened the lapse on the chains and hooked them into the d rings on Tommy's cuffs, Tommy's body jolted at the fire burning as the cuff connected. His eyes half lidded, Adam hooked the chain that was running like a handcuff chain on Tommy's wrists and hooked it to his belt chain that dangled- it was long enough for Tommy to be where he was standing but not enough to escape Adam.

Adam uncorked the vile passing it to Tommy's hands. "Drink it slave." He ordered. Tommy knew there was something wrong as he placed the bottle to his lips without even thinking, it was like his brain was following Adam's orders and he had no control. He coughed roughly as the liquid burned down his throat and the bottle fell from his hands, and he coughed trying to gag the liquid back up. Adam grinned at him-and a shiver ran though his body. "Swallow." He ordered his muscles obeyed and let the liquid slide down his throat, his hands dropped numb to his sides useless.

"Good." Adam whispered nipping at his ear- making Tommy fall against him in a helpless heat- a fire of desire racing in his bones. Tommy wants to speak but he can't his lips won't open; he can't say anything as Adam tugs him from the room though another door- they enter into a club. Down The Rabbit Hole, and Tommy shivers- his feet moving on their own as Adam drags him though the club coming to a stop in a backroom. He whispers to the blonde bassist his breath hot in his ear. "Don't touch anyone without my permission. Don't jack yourself off without my permission." He whispers against Tommy's heated flesh. "And don't take off the cuffs. I'll find you later slave." Adam unhooks the chain and Tommy's body is raw with pleasure, but his hands are still connected together.

Tommy nearly moans in protest before the reasonable side of him kicks back in. _What the hell? Why am I acting like such a slut?_ Tommy goes to sit a vacant stool at the bar, setting his cuffed hands on the bar table. Cassidy turns to face him, a drink in his hands beside him- he pokes Tommy causing him to arch against him. "So he finally showed you who he is? Cassidy said to Tommy who was a mess, arching against the tailor.

Tommy tries to fight though the heat that feels like its consuming him. "You mean Adam?" He managed to keep his hands against the bar while talking to Cassidy to stead himself.

"Yeah, you've never been to Down the Rabbit Hole. Your band mates are around, don't worry but everyone's true nature is revealed here around. You look like such a slut." Tommy moans softly as Cassidy says that and something clicks in the man's eyes, he looks amused; he pulls out a vile that has the same red liquid Adam had given him a few minutes ago. "Slut did you drink this?" He waves the bottle in front of Tommy's flushed face from the heat.

"Adam ordered me to."His voice is raw with pleasure.

Cassidy grins. "Well well, you are a slave by nature. You must love the way he makes you scream." Cassidy whispers to the blonde and Tommy whimpers- the straps around his neck tightening but not exactly a bad thing.

Cassidy sees Adam place a hand on his shoulder causing Tommy to arch against him his head thrown back and titled for Adam's access. "Hmmm. Adam I have to hand it to you he's a perfect slut."Cassidy says watching him arch.

Adam nips his ear drawing a quiet moan from him. "Cass, I think we're going to vanish for now, he needs to be punished." Adam whispers into the air Tommy's hands clench, his body writhing with heat- so much heat. "I think it's time you scream." He bits down on the blonde's earlobe hard causing a pleasured moan to fall from his lips. A sinful smirk is on Adam's lips; oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

His body is squirming under Adam's fire like touch dancing across his skin, his breathing heavy- he pants against the bed sheets-his mind in a haze, his eyes lust lidded. He moans softly against Adam as he bits into his skin of his bare neck, sucking marking him. Tommy's never felt so hot in his life- the fire ragging is raging so much. His soft moans echo across his lips as Adam bits him harder- his fingers weave into Adam's black locks- he's pants against the sucking.

"You are such a slut." Adam whispers to him sending another violent shiver though his body. Adam whispers dirty against his ears, his body bucking upwards into the glam singer's touch. Adam holds him still by the hip with one hand as he kisses him on the mouth, Tommy's teeth scrape against his lips in desperate need, he sucks on Adam's bottom lip- Adam's tongue fucking his mouth making him arch and moan at the feelings coursing though his body.

With a bite to Tommy's lip that makes him arch even more Adam attaches the chain back on the cuffs- and then removes it from his jeans securing Tommy to the headboard. Tommy's flushed and panting sweat starting to show on his form, his lips parted being to bruise from the bite. "Adam please!" Tommy's voice sounds wanton- like a slut, he tugs on the cuffs on the headboard feeling them bite into his wrists.

He wants it so bad; Adam's eyes are a dark hunger, as he stares at the blonde bound and writhing on the bed. Adam's hands gently tug at the buckle on the back of Tommy's neck, undoing it and letting it fall from his neck, his hands work slowly on the laces carefully taking the corset off- Tommy lets out a pants taking in the fresh air, still lust gazed. His nipples are sticking up, light brown color- Adam flicks on experimentally, Tommy arches at the sudden move- throwing his head back in a silent moan. Adam smirks at the helpless blonde writhing beneath him; he's so much fun to play with. Tommy's breathing is ragged, he's squirming over every touch- every move his master makes.

Adam fumbles for his jeans slides the leather down his hips- his warm breath hitting his cock. Tommy's breath hitched, at the breath against his cock setting off a fire in his nerves. "Adam please." Tommy whimpers needy for attention, his hands pulling madly at the restraints. You can see the sadist smirk on the glam rocker's a small object in his hands- Tommy's eyes widen in realization at the object. A cock ring- his blood freezes and he lets out a whimper / needy moan.

Adam only merely smirks. "A bad slave must be punished." He whispers against Tommy's ear- the sound he is making is delicious, Tommy can feel it clamp around his balls- and he whines almost begs for Adam to take it off but he knows that Adam won't do it. Adam pads away from the bad- Tommy squirms in the position he's in- the aching hurting burning. He lets out a wanton whine leave his lips as Adam begins to strip his clothing off. Tommy lets a whine escape his lips as Adam turns him onto his stomach. "Get on your knees bitch." His hisses at Tommy, who's struggling to get on his knees because of his cuffed hands.

Adam watches as he struggles to his knees, he manages shaking his ass in the air, his head on the pillow. Adam pads up to his ass, dragging a fingernail down the length of his spine, a shivering running though the blonde's body."Adam. Can you fuck me?" Tommy whispers, as Adam's nail runs down his ass crack. Heat shots though him again and Tommy whines again. "Adam can you let me come please? Master?" His voice slightly cracks and Adam feels not and bothered the words going to his dick.

Adam swallows he needs to go through with this, a steady hand comes crashing down with a slap on Tommy's ass. The slave let out a moan of pain trying to shift away from the stinging blows. Tommy moans softly as the hand contacts with his ass again, the pain blending into pleasure- his dick hurts so bad with the pleasure. "Harder." He hisses, letting out another moan- that sounds like a whore, Adam trails his palms to his ass opening the ass checks slightly as his tongue darts into Tommy's ass. Tommy bucks into Adam's touch, his fingers gripping the bed sheets a raw pleasure racing though his bones. He lets out a raw scream of pleasure, as Adam fumbles his finger into the mix, his left hand holding Tommy's hip in place, and Tommy's hands grip the bed sheets tighter.

Adam fumbles with the cock ring managing to undo it throwing it across the room, and his hand cover Tommy's dripping cock. Tommy's overwhelmed of the sensation of Adam fingering his ass, his hands tangled in the bed sheets his head thrown back in an endless moan- he doesn't realize when Adam's fingers are pulled from his ass or even when Adam replaces his fingers with his cock. Tommy's too lost in a sea of ecstasy to even realize that this is so wrong on so many levels. He can hear Adam's throaty moans as their skin slaps together- Adam thrusting in and out hard and ruff- the cuff biting into his wrists.

Adam pulls him by the blonde hair for rough kiss enough to bruise his lips their teeth clashing- there tongues fucking each other in a desperate need, there's a band of spit as they pull apart- another thrust and Adam hits that certain spot the one he's been aiming for in Tommy. Tommy's arms give out his ass slumped in the air- his face contorted in pleasure- eyes half lust lidded, his muscles convulsing as he came- hitting his stomach, a flash of white dancing before his vision.

He can hear Adam's moans echo as he reaches his limit coming into his ass, making him feel whole. Tommy's body burns, the fire fading whatever it was earlier was gone- he feels like him and has control of his actions- Adam pulls out with a slick pop, and pulls the chain away connecting the cuffs Tommy is wearing together. Tommy turns onto his back, closing his eyes stretching his hands, he doesn't dare speak, and he falls into darkness, Adam's body cuddled against his.

* * *

"_It starts in his bass and ends in my crystal balls_…" The blonde blinks, _what the fuck_? He's playing bass cords leaning against Adam for a brief second before he moves away. Now he's sure he was drugged, he isn't ever taking acid again or maybe he's just gone insane. They finish the song closing for the night- his eyes meet Adam's and he grins- no it's a smirk he knew it wasn't a dream.

Tommy can feel his face go scarlet as Adam whispers into his ear. "So slave how'd you like that?" The bassist is convicted he is never going to play go down the Rabbit Hole no after what happened, he never going to look at that song the same again, and he knows neither is Adam.


End file.
